Rendezvous
"''Why be a king when you can be a ... God!' - ''After single handedly killing 200 League of Shadows assassins. History Born sometime in the eighties, the man now known as Rendezvous was put into training mission along with various other thirteen year olds to kill the Batman if he ever went off the rocker and became rogue. Furiously trained each day, the boy became a trained killing machine at the age of fifteen, soon after which he was given his lisence to kill. When he was seventeen years old, the group was disbanded and Rendezvous, still scarred from his experiences in the training decided to take up life as a police officer, spending all of his time researching, only getting about one hour of sleep a night. Eventually, the other people from his training group were up for his job as he was deemed mentally unstable and envious of them, there was only one thing he could do. Slitting their throats with a scalpel, he carefully peeled off all of their skin and displayed them on the walls as trophies, bottling their blood and using it as ink. The rest of their bodys were ground up into a mush and forcefed to their families. He became one of Gothams most wanted serial killers, soon rising to national level after his murder of Bruce Wayne, the Batman himself. He was also responsible for the death of many of the Earth's heroes, such as Superboy and James Gordon. When the leader of the Injustice League, Voltius Beldrac IV AKA Kryptonite was eliminated by the Double A agents (Alaska and Atlantis), the League fell into shambles. Splitting into eight distinct groups, a succesion crisis was in order. Rendezvous was the leader of one of these groups, known as the Oracle Syndicate. Though one of the lowest contenders to become the new leader of the league, after he brutally tortured and boiled the other contenders to death, he became a leader feared as much by his subjects as by the heroes he murdered. He often takes trophies of his victims such as vital organs and stores them in a meat locker at his palace. His life goal is to eliminate all heroes on Earth as he feels this was the reason why he was born. This is partially do to hypnotics applied during his training, and he is confirmed to be mentally insane. Abilities *Acrobatics: Trained to become a gifted athlete, Rendezvous has been able to jump roof top to roof top, scale tall buildings and land on his feet without ever making a sound. *Espionage: Rendezous has proven quite skillful in the act of espionage, spying on his enemies and allies alike just to keep tabs as well as confirm his suspicions. *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Rendezvous is a deadly assassin and one of the prominent martial artists on the planet. He has combined many moves and elements from numerous martial arts including a few forgotten ones to create a combat form that matches his own strengths. *Interrogation: Rendezvous has his own special brand of asking questions, mostly involving breaking body parts and otherwise murdering freinds and family of the suspect of victim to get answers. *Intimidation: Rendezvous' mental instability is well known, even without his costume or any of his friends about he is an intimidating man and has made many people flee in his presence. *Investigation: Rendezvous is an accomplished detective, figuring out the "Joker's Identity Theory" with little to no help. His zeal for crime solving has been mentioned multiple times. *Journalism: Rendezvous kept a journal of his adventures when it was most necessary, he's proven to be a deep thinker and since witnesses the underbelly of the world has cataloged it's nightmares. *Indomitable Will: After the events which made him take on the personality of Rendezvous, in every aspect of his life, he developed a desire to make sure that all vigilantism is punished. He's also defied odds against a large number of armed Police Officers that surrounded his home. *Genius Level Intellect: Rendezvous has been described as Nightwing as 'tactically brilliant', and excelled in religious education, political science and literature in his training days. He is also able to string weapons out of anything, like a cooking fat spray can and a match. Trivia *Rendezvous is the #1 most wanted criminal in the entire Universe *Rendezvous real nameand life before the GCPD training course is comepletely unknown *Rendezvous is responsible for the deaths of 98% of heroes from the early 21st Century *Rendezvous once found the elixir of eternal life and fed it to Superman so he could continue torturing him each day without the issue of his death *He is mentally insane and believes that vigilantism is the only and most disgusting sin and that he was born to wipe it from the planet Category:Characters Category:Villian Category:Injustice League Category:No Powers Category:Insane Category:Genius Category:Male Category:Twenty-Six Category:Leader Category:Mo2damo